Kingdom Hearts 2 Rewrite
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: What would have happened if Naminé couldn't bring herself to restore Sora's memories because she'd be splitting Axel and Roxas up? Strangeness ensues as the organisation and the restoration committees join forces to bring all the worlds together. yaoi
1. Reunion

_KH2 Re-write chapter one – reunion_

_I know this has been done before, but I figured I'd add a little more yaoi, angst and speech into this already epic story ^__^ Reviews are nice_

_Lyrics included in this chapter are:_

_All I need - Within Temptation_

_Goodbye my almost lover - A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

"_If you leave the organisation will destroy you!"_

"_No-one would miss me"_

"_That's not true…I would"_

That was it, Axel told himself; he'd gone. After all this time Roxas was gone. None of the other members of Organisation XIII even seemed to care. He'd left in search of answers to why the key blade had chosen him, he didn't know his past; he couldn't remember anything. It was understandable…but why couldn't they have gone in search together?

He wandered aimlessly; now Roxas was gone, he didn't know what to do with himself…he didn't feel like he had any purpose.

"I don't see why you are so worked up about him leaving" Saïx stated emotionlessly "If he wants to turn his back on us that's his own fault. We'll have to destroy him if he doesn't come back"

"We can't do that!" Axel slammed his fist on the table, the cups jumped half an inch.

"You forget your place. We cannot feel; we have no emotions let alone care for anyone. You'll be fine, it's just psychological."

"Then why do I feel as though I've had something torn out of me! Like I'm missing something, I don't find the joys in things I used to do before, nothing thrills me anymore! I feel meaningless!"

"We all make our own meanings, as for the rest, walk it off, you're being ludicrous."

"Fuck you mongrel." The redhead snarled, a corridor of darkness opened and engulfed the flurry of dancing flames.

Axel was going on a mere whim, but he'd heard a rumour from Demyx that Roxas had last been seen fighting some weird white haired teen in a jacket similar to theirs and taken off by an even stranger man covered in red bandages.

"_They took him to a place called Twilight town" Demyx said barely above a whisper "I hope you find him dude"_

_The two Nobodies had met in secret, their hoods up, leaning against opposite walls. Demyx had learnt of the feelings Axel had towards Roxas. The dusty blonde always wanted to believe that Nobodies had hearts, so when he heard Axel's story he saw it as a new form of hope that they really did._

_Axel nodded a weary smile across his face "I just hope I'm not too late" he sighed fading into a corridor of darkness._

It was difficult to get by the security systems but the redhead managed to eventually crack some form of code, he wasn't sure if it was simply because he'd managed to stumble across the mansion's computer room complete with a direct entrance to the world.

In a second he was teleported to a bright and cheerful looking town, it nearly made him sick it was so perky.

"It's like being in some Barbie commercial…" Axel cringed

"You got a problem with the town?" a loud and more obnoxious voice than he could have ever mustered echoed behind him. The redhead turned around to be met with some wannabe gangster kid. A black beanie with the kanji for 'me' on it, a long white sleeveless jacket hung of his broad shoulders and some weird blue belly top. He screamed closet case.

"Just a lil perfect for my taste," Axel simply replied "you know a kid called Roxas?"

"What do you want with him?"

"Old friend of his. You gonna tell me?"

"He's down that alley; keep going until you find a metal fence, go through the gate and you'll find him and his little pansy friends with him."

"Thanks kid."

"That's Seifer to you!" the blonde called after the lanky man.

"You got that homework assignment done yet?" Olette asked, looking up from her sea salt ice-cream.

"Course I haven't, it's not the last weekend of summer yet" Hayner laughed.

"You really shouldn't procrastinate like that" Pence shook his head. "What about you Roxas?"

"I've done half of it" the blonde replied, he looked a little drained, his attention obviously elsewhere.

Hayner looked up sharply; the old blanket they hung up by the entrance for a door had shifted, revealing a pensive redhead. The group shifted uncomfortably as the intruder didn't say anything; he was more fixated on Roxas.

"Who are you?" said teen asked with a sharp flint of aggression in his voice.

"…I can't believe I've found you after all his time…" the only words Axel could assemble, the feelings were more than clear.

"Who the hell are you?" Roxas rose to his feet, he was getting unnerved by this guy dressed all in black, what's more was the guy seemed to know who he was; it had to be mistaken identity.

"Roxas…you don't remember me?" Axel's face dropped, "It's me – Axel; I'm your best friend!"

"I don't know anyone called Axel. How do you know my name?"

"Talk about blank with a capital B"

"Roxas, who is this guy, is there something you're not telling us?" Hayner jokingly jabbed the blonde in the ribs with his elbow.

"I swear on my life I don't know him!"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Axel straightened his back and held out his hands, a mysterious dark swirl was travelling down his arms, when two very large weapons appeared; Chakram.

"Number 13, Roxas, the key blade's chosen one." Axel stated as he begun a strange juggle with his weapons.

"Guys, you'd better get out of here" Roxas said sharply, he hadn't a clue what this guy was going on about, but he wasn't about to let him hurt his friends.

"Yeah, you guys give us some alone time" Axel's eyes flashed dangerously, a threat emerging "We have **A LOT** to catch up on"

"But Roxas-" Olette tried to protest but was pulled out by Hayner.

"Just go!" Roxas turned to face the fuming redhead, readying himself for a fight.

"If I don't take you back now, then they're going to come after you and destroy you!"

"Who's 'they'? What are you talking about?" Roxas was getting more and more wound up by all the confusing words that Axel was spouting.

"Organisation XIII. You used to be their thirteenth member…My best friend" Axel's temper temporarily soothed. "We were barely seen without each other…You left us…in search of your past, but you were kidnapped by a guy called DiZ"

"Why can't I remember any of this?"

"They wiped your memory, they're trying to get rid of you as well…you're safer back with me" Axel held his hand out; his expression had faded from furious to pleading.

"How do I know you're not making this up?"

"You can't…not unless you trust me enough to find out"

"Axel I just met you, how can I?"

"You've known me for ages Roxas! Try and remember!" frustration building yet again, it was scaring the teen but he couldn't help it.

"I think it'd be better if you left Axel."

"Roxas don't do this to me – I mean us."

"I'm following common sense; you've got the wrong guy." The blonde walked past the redhead "You'd better go before the police get here, waving those things around so carelessly won't go unnoticed."

Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist, his teeth gritted, he was fighting the need to push the teen against the wall and wrap his arms around him tightly. Maybe he'd remember if he did.

"Axel let go of me!" Roxas yelled.

"I'm not going to, not ever again!" with a swift yank on the teen's thin wrists he pulled him close, tightly holding onto him, not giving him enough space to struggle free. "Don't leave me again; please don't make me watch you walk away for a second time…"

The nagging in Roxas' mind got worse the more the redhead's voice cracked as he spoke those words. He felt he did know him, but he couldn't recall how he ever met him.

"Axel, if this for the organisation, or is it for you?" Roxas asked slowly

"It should be for the organisation…that's my mission…but it's more…for my peace of mind."

"Peace of mind?"

"Since you've been gone I haven't been able to do anything I once loved doing, burning Marluxia's plants for shits and giggles doesn't seem to give me the same kicks it once did"

"Marluxia… the name was ringing bells…."

"Yeah, number 11! He's got pink hair and an obsession with-"

"Flowers…and gardening…"

"Yes! And he's the biggest sexual deviant ever! Do you remember anyone else?"

Naminé was furiously scribbling as fast as she could, she was meant to be restoring all of Sora's memories so that he could be restored, but she couldn't bring herself to tear these two apart, Axel's voice was bringing tears to her eyes, it wasn't fair on Roxas, or Axel. Nothing had been.

"Naminé, what are you doing?" Riku's voice came from behind her. The blonde girl looked up, her face flushed pink, biting her lip, eyes red and sore looking, small salty streams running down her face.

"…I can't do this to him Riku…"

"We have to get out of here now Roxas, they'll be coming to take you away!" Axel still hadn't let the poor blonde go for the past five minutes.

"But what about my friends, Hayner, Olette and Pence?"

"We'll have to worry about that later Roxas"

"Axel, I can't leave them" Roxas tried to wriggle out of the redhead's embrace.

"I can't leave you either!" Axel gripped tighter, his eyes desperate, breath erratic.

_**I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my trust that I'm sure we try to  
Turn it around**_

**_Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_**

**_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close  
_**

"Axel, I have to go" the blonde continued to struggle

"Roxas please…Don't go, please" Axel's voice was now cracking, no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

"Axel let me go!"

"Get the hell off of him!" Seifer's gang appeared at the entrance weapons brandished.

"You!"

"You can't show up in my town and cause trouble without catching my attention, now let the kid go and no one gets hurt"

"You're going to be the one that gets hurt if you stand in my way little boy!" Axel raised a hand from the floor, lanky and awkward looking beings in white arose, "You try and take him from me and I'll unleash these guys on you."

"What are they?" Seifer staggered back, his forehead creased from the apparent distain of being addressed as a child.

"Dusks. And your pathetic little struggle bats won't work on them!"

"Axel, stop this!" Roxas yelled; the redhead pushed him back "just leave it!"

Seifer stood firm, his face seemed a little more mature now Axel looked at him, but that still didn't change that he was trying to stop him and Roxas being re-united.

_**Here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around**_

_**Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace**_

_**Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place**_

"Don't test me Seifer!" Axel roared, his Chakram bared and flaming

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get my best friend back. I just want Roxas and I'll leave you all alone!"

"Axel, I don't want to go with you!"

The redhead froze on the spot, the dusks and his Chakrams faded…

"What..?" he stammered, his world shattered.

"I don't want to go with you, I want to stay here."

Axel choked on nothing but air, everything he'd been fighting for, everything he'd ever wanted…didn't want **him**…

"F-fine…" He pulled his hood over his face, a corridor of darkness appeared, "I can't make you…I just wanted things to be the way they were"_**  
**_"Axel…just go"_**  
"Goodbye…my almost lover"  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

The redhead stepped into the portal and soon faded away, taking him to the clock tower, he sat there for a few minutes, before he doubled over himself, sobs wracking his body. All that effort…for nothing…all the energy; it was over…

The blonde stood in the shadow of doubt, had he'd done the right thing…he didn't know where Axel had gone, let alone what could happen to him.

"You alright shrimp?" Seifer grumbled, a little shaken admittedly.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine" Roxas shook his head "I'm going home." A lie.

Something deep inside him stirred, memories of a previous meeting, the two sat on the clock tower eating ice-cream together.

The redhead shivered, the cold air whipped at his face making the salty liquid falling from his eyes sting all the more, he hated crying, a fire element crying. Sounded like a suicide wish to him…a comforting thought…

He looked at the space where his feet were dangling, how easy it'd be to just let go…Roxas didn't want him…the organisation would kill him if he went back empty handed, but they'd also chase after Roxas…he was safer without Axel anyway.

_**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**_

It hurt the redhead to shed so many tears, the reasoning behind it stung as well, more than any form of water could ever hurt him by dousing the flames within him. His body ached, he'd just wanted to stay with him forever…was that so much to ask?

"_**Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?"**_

"Axel what are you doing up here?" The blonde clung to the thick pillar.

"You didn't want to come with me…I don't have any other good reason I can think of to stay here anymore…I wanted to…see you one last time…" Roxas slowly edged his way closer to where the redhead was sat. Axel turned away from him "We…we don't have hearts they say…I don't see how that's true though…whenever I thought about you, or was with you, I felt like I could do anything…like I had a heart."

"How do you know you don't?"

"The scars on our chests…it shows where they're no longer there…" his control of his voice was stunning him, while rivers were flowing from his eyes, his body shivering as though he were in an ice room, he still kept a sturdy voice.

"Then why do you…feel something towards me?"

"I don't know…I never questioned it, it was just there you know?"

"What were we…before?"

"I'm not sure…we always just left it as best friends…never said anything else…knowing we couldn't feel anything else…"

"If we can't, then why are you so distraught about this?" Roxas shuffled closer to the redhead, trying not to lose balance.

"It hurt, watching you leave…like our friendship meant nothing to you" Axel's breath hitched, "like **I** meant nothing to you. I begged you not to leave…but you didn't listen…you just…left me there…"

"You missed me didn't you?"

"More than you could possibly know" Axel coughed; a sniff followed "You…were the only one I liked. You meant everything to me. You were my, everything…my only-only reason…" Roxas' mouth open and closed but no words came out, he reached out slowly for Axel's shoulder, the redhead finally let it go; he sobbed as he buried his face into his crossed arms, pulling his legs up. "You were the only proof I had that I existed…that I influenced someone's life. Nobodies aren't meant to exist; and you always calmed my fears that I didn't. You made me feel. I had a purpose, I was here for a reason, and no one could have taken that away from me…but you did…"

_The redhead yelled at the top of his lungs, he threw the door to his room open, throwing books and various items to the other side of the room. Roxas was gone, he was __**gone**__; he wasn't coming back. Oh god, he wasn't coming back! That was the last he'd ever see of him. _

_His eyes stung as he felt his face grow red as he picked up the pillow and tore it open wildly; its white feathers spilling everywhere. He spun to face his desk, slamming his hand down he threw everything off it, picking up the blank table he heard a knock at the door._

"_Axel?" Demyx's voice travelled through the door._

"_GET THE HELL OUT!" Axel roared, throwing the table at the door with ease. The lamp fell to the floor, a spark created._

_The redhead's eyes widened as he grabbed the photo frame next to it. The only picture of him and Roxas…_

_He dusted the frame removing the ash from it, staring at it for half a minute without saying a word._

_Demyx materialised behind him, he cringed at the small fire that had started in the corner, raising a hand the flame was drowned in multiple solid bubbles of water. _

"_You should find him dude…" Demyx placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, a sympathetic frown on his face "If he means that much to you."_

"You came followed his advice then?" Roxas sighed, he couldn't explain it; his head throbbed like after a lesson where he had to take in too much info. He was remembering things about this 'Organisation XIII' and Axel.

"I looked so hard for this place…it's not real Roxas, it's just a computer programe, created by DiZ"

"What?"

"Everything you know here isn't real, the people maybe, but the world itself if just composed of binary codes. It's not the real version of this world."

"How do you know?"

"I do, do research about these places Roxas…So what do you want to do now?"

"I honestly don't know, I'm torn, I have all these false memories about this town and growing up here, but I also remember more about Organisation XIII, I can't choose which one I prefer."

"Do you really need to?" Axel sniffed with a slight smile.

"Naminé if DiZ catches you doing this, god knows what he'll do" Riku reasoned as best as he could

"I know, I know" the blonde girl shook her head, "Can't we at least let them have some more time?"

"You know we can't afford to do that"

"Isn't there anyway to give them their own hearts, so that Sora can be brought back without Roxas being there?"

"They wouldn't be whole though…it seems totally illogical"

"But the heart would complete them, having their own separate hearts. They'd be individual beings"

"Can we do that?" Riku caught onto the plan

"The way that the Organisation is doing things is, to get Sora back, use the keyblade to destroy the heartless to be able to access Kingdom Hearts, some of them are doing it for research methods, and others are doing it so that through it they can find their hearts."

"But that would require Sora to be around."

"Not unless with Roxas possessing the keyblade he completes the task Sora would. I've been restoring Goofy and Donald's memories, but Sora's are on temporary hiatus."

"All this just for two Nobodies' happiness…"

"Wouldn't you do it, if you were in my position?"

"But what would the repercussions be?"

"Only Ansem knows…he's convinced that it'd be disastrous, because Xehanort is leading the Organisation"

"Why is he fighting them though? They just want to be whole again, I can understand why they're fighting Maleficent – she wants it for darkness, but they have good reasons behind it. Surly we could utilise it to help everyone?" Riku's head begun to hurt, why couldn't they access Kingdom Hearts, what was stopping them?

"Please Riku, go down there and tell them the plan, we need to help them out of here. Tell Axel all we've talked about, and get him to reason with Xemnas." The silver haired teen nodded and disappeared into a corridor of darkness. "I hope this works…"

* * *

Chapter 2 on its way from being beta-d (for the several billionth time )


	2. Rough Introductions Unwanted Revelations

Chapter 2 – Rough Introductions and Unwanted revelations

Lyrics in this chapter:

Nature's Law – Embrace

Anything for you – Evanescence

* * *

The dark red haired girl strolled along the well worn path in a cheerful little island town. She remembered Sora finally, and was hoping for his swift return with Riku. A sigh escaped her parted lips, how long had she been waiting for anyway? She'd lost count of the days; life didn't seem as exciting as it did when they were around…

"Kairi." An unfamiliar voice came from behind her; she spun around to be met with a flame red haired man dressed in a long black cloak.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Riku and Sora's. I've been sent here to take you to them."

"Where are they? Are they alright?" Kairi asked desperately

"Sora's fine. He's in a deep sleep though; Riku's definitely seen better hair days…"

"A deep sleep?"

"See, when he sacrificed himself to save you, and became a heartless, a strong Nobody was born from him, called Roxas. Now Sora can't be fully restored until Roxas is part of him"

"I see…it's not really fair on either of them is it?"

"We've got a solution though, you help Roxas and Riku gather hearts with use of a keyblade by exterminating heartless, and we can give them their own hearts, and connect all the worlds together as one big one."

"Anything. Take me to them."

"Whoa, you're not going to say goodbye to your parents or anything?"

"They can wait, and they'll understand I'm sure."

"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you, now come with me" he raised his hand and the corridor appeared again "Don't let go of my hand while we're going through here, you got it?" The teenage girl nodded and gripped tightly at his hand, the two slowly entered the portal, knowing the fight that lay ahead of them was going to be difficult. "You ready for all this? But don't think me cruel for not being in this for Sora's sake, I'm only in this for Roxas' wellbeing."

"I guessed as much. How do know him anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I knew him when he was in Organisation XIII, we were pretty good friends, barely seen without the other nearby. Well, he left the Organisation in search of why the keyblade chose him. I found him again back where he had loved being before, a place called Twilight Town; they're currently there now."

"Roxas leaving must have hurt a lot, since you were so close"

"I thought he was turning his back on me initially. I went nuts and basically trashed everything in my room except for a picture of the two of us at the beach one day." Axel smiled to himself subtly "The strange thing is, us Nobodies aren't meant to have hearts, therefore not feel anything, but there's something different about Roxas, he seems to **have** emotions...and whenever I'm with him it feels like I do too"

Kairi looked up at Axel with a small smile and nodded to herself, "You seem to have no trouble with being happy, you wouldn't be smiling otherwise"

"Nobodies can sometimes remember what it's like to have emotions, so we just mask them. Demyx is a prime example; but then again that loon seems to think that Nobodies do actually have hearts in some way" Kairi laughed back at Axel's last comment. "In any case, before we can join them in Twilight Town we need to go to Hollow Bastion, I have to speak with Leon and the restoration Committee there."

"Alright"

"What's bothering me is that you haven't questioned me...you're...**too** trusting of someone like me"

"I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling that I can trust you, you seem sincere." Kairi paused and looked at Axel with a glance that stared right into his very existence "In everything you say. Especially about Roxas. You love him even if it's not possible for Nobodies to feel anything." Axel choked and stopped walking, looking at the girl dragging his left arm forwards. "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

'This is going to be a **long** trip' he thought sighing.

---

"Goddamn this damned machine and its damn technical faults!!!" Cid barked, kicking the hard drive with a hefty boot, rattling the system.

"You're just going to make it worse by doing that" Leon's slightly melancholic voice came from behind the blonde man.

"Shaddap, I know what I'm doin'" Cid gritted his teeth tightly around his cigarette, now not sure whether to snarl at the computer or the arrogant kid. Leon sighed a bemused (if slightly guilty) smirk snuck across his face, his hand moving up to his face to cover the redness in his cheeks due to his containment of laughter. "'an you over there can quit gigglin too!"

"I'm saying nothing" Cloud snorted shaking his head

"s' the look on yer face that says it...Now, what can we do with you?" Cid turned back to the computer grumbling.

"Guys, there's something outside that's really weird!" Yuffie burst in the door flailing like a distressed chocobo.

"What is it?" Cloud asked looking up from his leaning spot.

"Calm down before you carry on, I'm not good with raging oestrogen." Leon took hold of the short wutai teen and sighed.

"There's a big portal of darkness I think out there, and two people are coming out of it!"

"The Organisation!"

The blonde and brunette grabbed their swords, flew out the door and stood in their preferred fighting stances; they watched a very slow approach of a tall skinny red head with hips that could rival Jessica Rabbit and a vaguely familiar looking dark red haired girl.

"Leon, Cloud, good to see you two again" the girl chirruped "Don't worry about Axel, he's with me"

"Kairi?" Leon dropped his stance and stood up straight.

"Better memory than I give you guys credit for"

"Pshhhhht" Leon waved his hand around dismissively, "What're you guys doing here through a door of darkness though?"

"Is there a problem with my method of transportation?" Axel spat. "Not **everyone** can **travel** by **Gummi ship**!"

"He's stressed." Cloud's eyebrows raised quickly then dropped again. He too rose to his normal height, "come on in, you'll have a fun time trying to tell what smoke's coming from what in there though"

"What're the options?" Axel snerked

"There's the: very abused computer, Cid's cigarette or Cid's ears, take your pick for which sounds more appealing, amusing, silly, believable...whatever"

The two travelers joined the smiling and entered. There was a haze among the rafters, just as they'd been told, the two looked to the blonde man hammering at the keyboard; he had to be in his late 40's.

"Cid, this is Kairi and Axel" Cloud announced their presence, only to be greeted with a caveman style gruntish hum, his arm in a sort of waving motion and not even turning to look at them.

"Wow, is he always this articulate, or is caveman natural?" Axel raised an eyebrow displeased with the lack of communication.

"Shaddap you!"

"Shut up yourself, I'm here from the Organisation, we've had a change of plans and need your help" Cloud and Leon drew their swords again, baring their teeth, assuming he'd kidnapped Kairi and made her say everything was fine. "Put them down, I didn't kidnap her, Hyne's sake...We're planning on merging all worlds together. We need you guys to destroy all heartless here while me, the rest of the organisation, Riku, Kairi and Roxas get rid of them."

"What about Sora?"

"Oh him? Yeeah...minor technicality there. He's currently in a deep sleep in twilight town because without Roxas he can't be whole; however I'm not going to surrender him that easily, this way we in the organisation can get hearts of our own and Sora will be good and dandy again. Got it memorised?" He was met with blank glances with jaws hanging open silently screaming WTF? "I'm not repeating myself" Axel's top lip jerked in annoyance, his hands rested on his wide hips at an angle.

"I thought Xemnas was hell bent on engulfing the worlds with darkness..." Cid said slowly.

"He was, but then I pointed out to him, as Riku had told me, that if he doesn't have an equal mixture of darkness **and** light, then the world will collapse in on itself"

"Just a little technical flaw then"

"You could say that, so what do you say? Gonna help or what?"

"I don't think we should trust you" Leon frowned

"I think you should. Because this way all worlds are connected and you can see Almasy again."

Leon choked "What?"

"Yeeah, you heard. So verdict?"

"I say we're good"

"God, because you're not hung up or anything" Cloud shook his head looking at Leon disbelievingly. "Shut up, if all worlds are one then it makes it a lot easier, being economical and all"

"Yeah you just can't wait to get bedded by that git again can you?" Cloud grumbled at his friend's apparent lack in taste of men

"Can we move on please?! Look point is Axel's onto something good. It'll be like before the heartless were ever here"

"Damn it kid you're yankin on the heart strings, really. I'm not convinced by this act Jezebel here's playing"

"Again with the frigging hips," Axel fumed, "Yes, I have larger hips than the average guy, but that doesn't mean they're like Jessica Rabbit's!"

"...Jezebel means yer a hooker ya crazy dumbass"

"Why am I hooker??"

"Ya look like a guy I know who was. Let's hear some of these technicalities" Cid sat the wrong way on the chair, leant forward and studied the redhead scrutinising his every move.

"I've only got 40 minutes so you'd better listen well."

---

"So...what's going on with you and that Axel guy Roxy?" Hayner poked the blonde in the hips gently rather than his usual merciless kidney rupturing way. He seemed anxious about something.

"I'm...not really sure" Roxas for once didn't complain about being called Roxy, he was too deep in thought to be able to make heads or tails of much. "But I'm going to be going away for a while with those guys...so that all these other worlds can be connected, and it'll be one world."

"Wow, that sounds really cool" Hayner leant back on the lawn. "How long will you be?"

"I don't know; however long it takes. But once we're done, then we'll all be in the same world" Roxas leant back to join Hayner; he twisted his body to be on his side looking at the slightly taller teen.

"You know I want you to be happy dude, right?" Hayner said quietly.

_**I'll live with never knowing, if knowing's gonna change,  
I'll stop the feeling growing, I will stay away,  
Like a broken record stuck before a song,  
A million beginnings, none of them the one.**_

"Yeah, course...what's up?" Roxas shifted closer looking down into Hayner's brown spaniel like eyes.

"It's nothing; I just wanted to let you know, in case you didn't already" Hayner lied.

"Oh. You know I want you guys to be happy too"

"I'm not talking about Pence and Olette. This is just my opinion. I don't like Axel."

"Why not?" Roxas thought this seemed a little out of the blue

"Because of what he did to you, if he really cared about you, he'd think about what **you** wanted" Hayner shot up, propping himself on his elbows, frowning heavily and not once breaking eye contact.

_**I wrote him letters and tried to send them,  
In a bottle I placed my hope,  
An SOS full of good intentions,  
Sinking, will you give in to me,  
Don't make me wait,  
You build me up, knock me down,  
But I will stand my ground,  
And guide this light that I've found**_

"He has been, that's why he left in the end, and he's doing this so that we can all stay together"

"You're so naive Roxas. He doesn't care about us three; he's only interested in you. As far as he cares we could die with this world."

"How can you say that?" Roxas felt his temper flaring

"It was written all over his face; look at how roughly he was treating you!"

"He didn't mean to get that angry, he's already apologised."

"Big freakin whoop, who's gonna stop him next time he goes off on one? Who'll be there to protect you?"

"I can take care of myself Hayner!"

"Not with him you can't!" Hayner sharply grabbed Roxas' shoulders, his temper at its peak "You turn into bloody putty in his hands, just under his touch, everyone can tell it but you two, you two are head over damn heels for each other" the dusty blonde's eyes were beginning to get watery and his speech erratic "It's so, painful to watch you two so bloody obliviously stammering and blushing and giggling around each other, I can't stand to see you there with him!"

"What?" Roxas' eyes widened, he finally clicked what it was all about. Hayner paused and dropped his grip on Roxas, sharply looking away.

"Forget it, I'm going home." Hayner pushed Roxas aside and rose to his feet, Roxas for a brief second thought he saw tears streaming down the dusty blonde's face. Hayner sharply wiped his face. "See you around."

"Hayner!" Roxas yelled after "Dude, let's talk about this!"

"Do what you want with your lover boy. I know where I stand, but just know that I **will** get you back."_**  
**_Roxas watched the teenager storm off; then soon his quick pace turned into a flat out bolt.

"This is way over my head..." Roxas sighed as he slumped back.

--

Hayner slipped on the dampened pavement by the small stream, scraping his knee in the process, his swearing could be heard from the other end of town.

"What did you do to yourself this time loser?" Seifer loomed over the dusty blonde, with more visual scanning Seifer noticed the teen's damp eyes. "Jeez, you're crying about scraping your knee? How gay are you?"

"Fuck you Seifer I'm not in the mood." Hayner hissed back

"Shit's hit the fan then?" Seifer's smug expression softened for a second as he offered his hand to help the younger teen up.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Not one to hit someone when he's down, surprisingly, last time I did I got this" the blonde pointed to the scar across the bridge of his nose. "Aggressive lil bastard he was, a little bit like you, but he spoke less, maybe why I prefer him as a rival than one who opens his mouth without thinking about it. You're more like chicken woos than Leonhart anyways..."

"Who are these people anyways?" Hayner grumbled as he dusted himself off

"People I used to know, a place called Balamb Garden before I moved here, once we were all done we went our separate ways, well myself and Leonhart at least, the others stayed there." Nostalgia reeked in his tone

"Do I know him, this Leonhart guy?"

"Nah, we went somewhere else called Radiant Garden, not sure what happened to him really" Nostalgia had faded into some form of ache from what the younger teen could tell. "Anyways, you should go get that looked at." Seifer finally said after a long silence.

"Sure. I take it you don't want anyone to know you were nice?"

"I'd beat the idea out of their head eventually; that is of course if they believed you" Seifer patted Hayner on the shoulder and carried on his hike up to sunset hill leaving him totally befuddled.

"Who's Leonhart..?" Hayner shook his head; he had other things on his mind right now.

Hayner's room seemed dull and gloomy; the positioning of his room was in constant glare of the eternal twilight of the town. So naturally he had to keep it down if he was going to sit at his desk.

As he lazily yanked the chair out he slumped down with an audible thump, he opened his laptop up and clicked last played on media player. Everyone told him iTunes was better, he didn't care. His room was filled with the sound of When I Grow Up. His forehead hit the desk, he swore to himself he'd never like that song, but fate was a cruel mistress and made it so.

"I'm really over my head" he sighed. Looking over at his phone he heard it vibrating violently, someone was calling him?

Nonchalantly he picked it up, forgetting to turn the music down.

"Hey?" he asked absently

"Dude why did you run off?" Roxas winced; he could barely hear Hayner over the unbearable racket that was the Pussycat Dolls.

"It doesn't matter" Hayner snapped, his mood flaring again.

"...Why are you listening to the Pussycat Dolls..?"

"It was just on my last played...I um...think my mum was using it earlier..."

"I thought your mother said that they were totally demoralising the importance of women and the need for modesty?"

"...Yeah...she did..." Hayner felt like he was in the closet all over again. "Ok yes I'm listening to it on my own accord, but it **was** on last played." Hayner hit pause, the bass that was deafening Roxas finally ebbed.

"Look I think I know what this is about, but Hayner, if I choose to be with Axel, that's my own choice. You just haven't taken the chance to get to know him, actually give him a chance and then criticise. Just try and be happy for me...I'm sorry that I don't share the same feelings you do" Roxas was cut off

"What gave you the impression I liked you like that?" Hayner choked, covering his mouth "Don't get such a huge ego just because I don't trust Axel, you're worse than Seifer and Fuu"

"I-I'm sorry I thought-"

"No, you didn't. Just leave me alone dude." Hayner closed his phone and pulled his knees up on the office chair. He buried his face in his knees, damn him being able to read him like a children's book._**  
Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need**_

_**---  
**_

"So let me get this straight" Cid rubbed his temples "Xemnas is just fine bout lettin this happen? I thought he wanted to plunge the worlds into eternal darkness"

"I'm not particularly happy about this either, but at least he's providing us as help to get the worlds in a better state" Axel shrugged, his hands hadn't left his hips for the whole explanation "He says that being viewed as the God who saved the worlds is good enough for him. Not sure he's gotten over his whole god-complex thing"

"You know Jezebel, you **are** a lot like the guy I knew, you sure ya don' know him?"

"You mean Reno? No I wasn't him before I lost my heart." Axel shrugged, "He's somewhere in one of the worlds, met him on my travels, but I think he's still at Midgar."

"I see...'least he's ok" Cid sighed, "Well Jezebel, I'm convinced of your intentions, but not this Xemnas guy. Keep a close eye on him"

"Got that covered easily. Number 9 has more control over the second in command number 7 than Xemnas could ever hope for"

"Number 9 doin favours for 7?"

"Nah Saïx just has a soft spot for the kid, haven't a clue **how** he wound up with us, he's way too naive, if a little kooky. But right now we need to bring you, the people from Twilight town and The World That Never Was together to meet somewhere."

"Why not go to the king's world? We could easily have the meeting there" Kairi perked up

"Are you sure the king would approve of this?" Leon rubbed his chin in a stereotypical thinking pose

"Well whether he does or doesn't I'm going to go along with this anyway" Axel replied in a chirpy, yet sadistic, warning tone.

"Why not just congregate at Twilight Town?" Yuffie said shuffling slightly

"What?" Axel glanced over his shoulder at her

"Who said we **needed** to tell the King about any of this, undoubtedly they're just going to have some poor excuse that'll stop us doing it, like, it's the natural order for the worlds to be separate; maybe but it restricts adventure for non-existent Christ's sake!"

The group paused with slightly widened eyes at the Wutai girl's outburst, Axel smirked however.

"Look kid, leave the sadistic and socially unacceptable comments to me, saves your image. Like how you're thinking though. Even if it will reduce us to the mentality of children sneaking around their mothers while trying to fix the household appliance we accidentally broke"

"So will we tell him?"

"Sure. When we've gotten so far that he can't stop it" Axel chuckled, shaking his head. "So what does the jury have to say?"

"Whatever" Cloud was at this point smashing his head against the wall for the sheer randomness of the scene. "Where's Twilight Town, we'll meet you there?"

"Just to the right of your world when you first exit, can't miss it" Axel raised his hand and the Corridor of Darkness opened lazily, showing his lack of motivation. "I'll leave Kairi here with you guys, get her to Twilight town and I'll go see the others back in the Organisation."

Axel ruffled the dark red haired girl's hair, yawned then stretched, several of his joints clicking causing others to cringe at the noise, saluted a sayonara then trudged through the corridor.

"So...can we trust him?" Leon asked slowly

"I think so, he's doing this for love" Kairi replied calmly smiling.

---

Once again the Castle That Never Was was electrified with activity as the red head darted into Where Nothing Gathers, leaping up into his chair, panting heavily.

"You're 5 minutes late Axel" Xemnas finally spoke

"I'm sorry; I had to explain everything to them about 3 or 4 times" The remaining organisation members removed their hoods, showing their faces. "Vexen? Didn't I kill you?" Axel taunted with a smirk.

"You merely mortally wounded me. We have all survived what happened to us, so once again there are 12 of us."

"And what has become of our 13th member?" Xigbar smirked sadistically, mocking him subtly.

"He's currently living in the virtual Twilight town, but we have moved him into the real one, the real counter parts of his friends haven't noticed. He's doing just fine." Axel spat.

"Silence" Xemnas boomed, "What are we now going to do according to the Restoration Committee?"

"We all have to meet at Twilight Town. We're not going to inform the King until it's too late for him to stop us."

"And of DiZ?"

"Riku's dealing with him as we speak."

---

Naminé was hunched over her sketch pad scrawling lazily, now that there was little drama occurring she was fairly bored. She hated being cooped up in the mansion.

"Why aren't you working?" DiZ growled, yanking the blonde up by her arm harshly.

"Ouch! Let go of me!"

"You're meant to be restoring Sora's memories, why has it stopped at 40%?"

"I couldn't carry on; I can't tear Axel and Roxas away from each other. We have to find another way"

"They aren't real, they like you shouldn't even exist!"

"But we do anyway!" Naminé screeched, "We exist because we're here, you can see us, you can interact with us, and you can tear us apart physically and emotionally! We breathe and we _**can**_ feel!"

"Don't spout such nonsensical drivel you silly little girl." DiZ let go of her arm and pushed her back into her seat, "Don't forget I took you in from the organisation, you could at least show me a little respect, unless you want to go back there"

"It'd be better than staying here working for you. But you can't afford to get rid of me, you need me here." Naminé spat, trembling at how close the masked man was getting.

"DiZ, step away from the underage girl!" Riku's voice echoed from behind the squabbling pair. "We're sorting this so that everyone wins, and we can't afford to have you ruining it." He pulled at his leather gloves tighter, clenching his fists equally as tight.

"So you're going to turn on me like Xehanort did?"

"I'm not doing this for the same reasons as him. I'm not planning to plunge the worlds into darkness; I want to bring them all together in a perfectly balanced world. The organisation is helping us in our endeavors, and you can't stop us."

"Such fantasies can't be made true, what about Maleficent?"

"Then we'll just deal with her too." Riku approached the old man with a slow malicious swagger reeking of murderous intent. "I've sat by too many days watching you treat the Nobodies like trash because they're not like us. If that's the case then, aren't you being any better than Hitler from the other dimension?"

"Is this how you two repay me for everything I've done for you?"

"I don't care about what you've done for me or Nami, you've pushed your luck too much. I may want Sora back, but I can't do it at the expense of another person."

"They're fooling you into thinking that they are real people"

"Who says that they aren't, just because they don't have hearts? They retained their human forms because they had such strong hearts, shouldn't we be helping them rather than just killing them?"

"That **is** the only way to help their kind"

"I've heard enough" Riku delivered a swift punch to the back of DiZ's neck knocking him unconscious. "They'll be arriving here soon Naminé, you'd better go introduce yourself to people."

Naminé stunned just quickly nodded grabbed her sketch pad and scampered out of the mansion as quickly as possible. "Then you'll meet your other half."

---

Seifer gaped at the sky as several large air ships landed on the outskirts of town, he hadn't seen ships like those since he arrived in this lazy little town; Gummiships.

"Gummiships..." Fuu said slowly also looking up

"Wonder who it could be, ya know?" Rai tilted his head.

"I have a fair idea, time to get back into our old attire if it's who I think it is." Seifer briskly walked off towards their flat, he couldn't see Squall while looking pre-pubescent, when in all reality he wasn't.

"Who do you think it is?"

"A few old friends."


	3. Abjuration and Comprehension

This chapter is the longest so far, and probably the most angstish, as can be expected with Seifer and Leon's reuinion.

Songs used in this chapter:

Please Don't Leave me - Pink

Warning: this chapter contains whatcha been waiting for Lemon fans Contains SeiferxLeon lemon (graphic) now enjoy the rest

* * *

The ships landed with uneasy bumps, as Cid guided Leon through landing a Gummiship, the young man hadn't passed his driving test* so it was lucky that Cid had been swayed to letting him fly the second one.

*This is due to a slight inclination towards road rage.

"Anyone have any idea where this sunset hill is?" Leon brushed his thick hair out of his eyes

"It's a beautiful world..." Cloud said absently admiring the constant twilight "No wonder it's called Twilight Town..."

"Come on Cloud" Leon smiled empathetically, rubbing his shoulder. "You can reminisce later on; we have to find this Roxas guy."

"Long time no see Puberty Boy. It seems as though you're finally looking like an adult." A familiar snarky tone lingered in the air. Leon spun around swiftly to see a tall looming blonde that he had only seen recently in his sleep.

"Seifer? What the hell are you and the Disciplinary Committee doing here?"

"I could ask why you have your own, the 'Restoration Committee' as you guys call yourself, Squall"

"It's Leon now. I've put that name behind me." Leon bit his lip.

Seifer tilted his head with another smirk "Don't I get a hello hug?"

"I never took you for the physically needy type." Leon walked past the blonde, bashing his shoulder into Seifer as hard as he could (which would probably have been only his chest). "So, where are sunset hill and this kid called Roxas?"

"Cold as ever, I would have thought that you'd have at least removed that stick up your butt"

"Damnit, not now Seifer!"

The blonde sighed and shook his head, "I'll show you the way"

The walk towards the view point was a lot quieter than the other had hoped, Leon was normally the one to start the conversations, but right now all he was doing was acting worse than Cloud was on a bad day. His usual casual effeminate swagger had been dropped; and replaced by a stance that was totally upright, a frown as strong as Cloud was physically, furrowed brow and a long stride. His mood had quiet obviously plummeted since seeing Seifer again, which confused Yuffie a lot, considering the young brunette often spoke highly of this giant of a man.

"How have you been since we last saw you, ya know?" Rai tried desperately to break the heavy silence.

"Surviving; Hollow Bastion's not quite as nice as it was, but we're getting there. You guys?" Leon still had the bitter edge he used to in Balamb garden.

"Fine" Fuu tried to smile, but it came out as one of her I'm going to kill you now smirks, as usual. Leon knew she was trying but didn't dare pat the feral child on the head in understanding.

"Good ya know"

"Never better." Seifer replied while biting his lip, bitterness seeping from every plausible pore.

Cloud wasn't sure if it was his words or the emphasis on each word with what sounded like burning hatred that made his brunette friend snap, maybe it was both, but the next thing the group of voyeurs knew, Leon swung his fist into Seifer's stomach gritting his teeth. "The hell was that for?"

"I see **you** haven't changed either. I was hoping to find you maybe a little more mature, but you're still the dickhead I knew back then. I'll find Roxas myself."

"Leon!" Cloud yelled after the brooding brunette. "That's not like him at all"

"It's similar to the one I know, shit, that hurt" Seifer winced "What's he like with you guys?"

"He actually smiles, he jokes, can never get him to shut up when he's on a topic he loves"

"Damn, he has changed." Seifer inhaled deeply and shook his head regaining his breath.

"I was surprised to see him be so hostile towards you. He's never said anything bad about you asides you _can_ be a dick, but it's not always intentional."

"He's only ever said that about me?" Seifer's mind boggled "Honest to god all the guy did when we were back in Balamb garden was bitch at me 24/7"

"Sometimes that's a person's way of just being able to stay near someone" Fuu said quietly "They don't want to be outright about things because they're not sure how the other person will react to their true intentions"

"I'm amazed you just spoke...Look, you two lead these guys to Roxas' usual sulk spot" Seifer headed off in full dash towards sunset hill leaving the two where they stood with the lost and slightly bewildered group.

"So...How are you guys?" Cid tried to break the ice and failed. Miserably.

--

Leon inhaled the cool breeze deeply, his body was trembling. What had he done to annoy Seifer so much, he was the one that had been a total jerk? After all that he could at least show some form of friendliness after all this time, maybe a: Nice to see you again? Leon knew he didn't have such luck. Sighing once again he felt a cold shiver go up his spine.

"How long has it been since we last spoke to each other?" he asked barely audible.

"Two years maybe?" the soft response sauntered into his ears.

"You really haven't changed"

"You haven't either really...you just look and act like a PMS-ing woman a bit more"

"Prove my point" Leon tried to contain his smirk, after all he was **meant** to still be sulking at him.

"Yuffie said that you've never said anything bad about me" Leon felt the taller man vaguely drape himself over his shoulders, watching the twilight sun hanging in the pale orange sky. Leon wanted to agree with him, but a nagging voice in the back of his head told him to just say she'd been lying... "It's ok if you don't want to say anything." Seifer finally said, "I've seen this view over a million times, to be honest I should be sick of it. But there's something that makes it all the better now, I just can't put my finger on it" A smirk played on his lips

Leon's lip twitched, grabbing the taller man's right arm, with a swift yank had hurled him over his shoulder and floored Seifer, who was blinking very, very blankly.

"Would you just stop this stupid little act already?" Leon held him down in place with his foot, snarling.

_**I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
da da da da-da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is....broken**_

_**Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**_

"Stop what? You didn't seem to care about it!" Seifer yanked Leon's ankle, the brunette crashed to the floor next to him, Seifer then took the opportunity to pin his wrists down. "I'm trying to be nice and all you can still do after all this time yourself is bitch and moan!"

"Because you're still an obnoxious prick!" Leon kicked his legs in the air, hoping that his berserker flurry would hit him at least once.

_**How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty.  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise**_

"Would you stop just for a second??" Seifer barked, now starting to lose his own temper.

"Then get the hell off me!" Leon may have become physically stronger over the past two years, but Seifer would always be stronger. He was built larger; he spent more time with weights than Leon ever bothered to.

"Admit it, you missed me Leonhart" Seifer couldn't stop himself but to start his old tormenting, something about Leon's strained and angry expression was making him want to make him keep going.

"I'm **now** missing my sanity you idiot!" Leon swung his leg at the right angle, and got the blonde in his lower spine, making him drop his grip, giving Leon enough time to slip out of his grip. "I don't know what you're playing at Seifer. I'm going to find Roxas, have the meeting and then I'm going back to Hollow Bastion; away from you, and to escape my sudden high blood pressure." Leon spat, turning away from the injured blonde.

Gritting his teeth, Seifer pulled himself to his feet, and grabbed Leon's wrist again, his grip tight, but not as harsh as his previous.

_**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.**_

"Leon, wait."

"I told you I'm going!" Leon tried to shake him off again

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn; honestly!?"

"Why do **you** even care?"

"Believe it or not I'm not a total heartless bastard"

"I know that much! I wouldn't have said all that stuff to Yuffie otherwise!"

"So you do admit having not saying a single bad thing about me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What you really think about me"

"You want to know what I think. Seifer I think you're an immature emotional wreck that just loves getting the limelight, and can't stand it when someone doesn't give you it. Frankly I have neutral thoughts on you, but you're not the most important thing in my life, you're just an annoying little **add-on**" Leon's eyes were burning with rage, growling the last few words in a heavily gravelled tone.

Seifer's eyes widened, he let go of Leon's wrist without thinking let alone breaking eye contact with the brunette. Leon hadn't lost his cold shoulder towards him after all. His mouth was slightly open in shock.

"What did you say..?" There was something in his tone that sounded empty.

"I said, you're immature and annoying, god you're not getting worked up just for that are you?"

"I meant the last part"

"An annoying add-on?"

Seifer didn't say anything more, he just looked down at his feet, he barely moved, until he looked Leon square in the eye, "If you change your mind on that answer, find me here before you leave tomorrow." Leon blinked in confusion as the blonde crashed his shoulder against his, it felt like being hit by a ton of bricks nearly knocking him off balance. He watched as the blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking off in the other direction. "Roxas is in the Tunnel System near the river by the tram line. Good luck with whatever you're doing."

The brunette slumped to the ground, this wasn't what he had intended, he always complained that Seifer never gave it straight, but neither did he. He was such a hypocrite.

--

Roxas squirmed as a certain redhead was giving him a large bear hug that had lifted him off the ground and was currently suffocating him.

"Axel...glad to see you too, but I can't breathe" his hands flailing helplessly

"Sorry" he set the blonde down before the others arrived then promptly ruffled his hair "I know it's only been a few hours, but I always worry you're not going to be here when I get back"

"S-shut up Axel" Roxas' face was now matching the colour of the redhead's hair. How could he say things like that so casually? Did he even think about the meaning behind those words?

"Ah there you lot are" Axel spun around to see the remaining members of the organisation watching with mixed expressions. Some were smirking, one or two frowning and shaking their heads, and one was watching with curiosity. The latter was Xemnas.

"Where's the restoration Committee?" The silver haired man asked

"They should be along in a second, I agreed to go off ahead; they'll be here with the 'disciplinary committee' soon. "

"My god we're being invaded by the committees!!!" Xigbar screeched melodramatically.

"We're invading technically" Xaldin smacked the crazed shooter in the back of the head.

Axel was waiting for Demyx to spring forth clad in an Invader Zim hoodie etc, sadly no cheap laughs for him today.

"Disciplinary and restoration committee," Larxene cackled "Sounds like we're gonna be met by eco freaks being backed up by some over sized bruisers."

However Larxene wasn't met by eco freaks and oversized bruisers, she was met face to face by a silver haired girl with an incredibly un-amused expression.

"Ah that's them" Axel grinned "Where's Seifer?"

"He's having a moment with Leon..." Cloud bit his lip

"I see..." Xemnas paused, "Shall we get down to matters at hand without him, it seems awfully rude of him to make us wait like this"

"Well first off how do we know that we can trust you to keep up your end of the bargain?"

"To prove my honesty, I'll let you have the rest of the organisation under your control, they shall do everything you say (within reason of course), and will assist you wherever possible in different worlds. However we shall need to train Riku, Kairi and Roxas very heavily, so that they can eliminate the heartless in each world as fast as possible."

"Where are they going to get that kind of power, honestly?" Xaldin shook his head

"Intense training, they'll get stronger as they go along" Leon slinked in, his hands in his pockets, head slumped forward, "Why not just stick to the old days where there was no plan, like before with Xehanort's heartless?"

"Because this is effectively a stealth mission, on the surface it'll look like they're just killing off heartless, but the King may start to wonder why Sora's not there, so...we need to think up a believable cover-up plan"

"Why not just do what Riku did to DiZ?" Axel shrugged

"Axel we can't just assault the king!" Cloud would have hit him for that comment but realised he wouldn't feel bad about it anyways.

"Roxas why not pose as Sora?" Zexion bit his thumb nail in deep thought

"How do you mean?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. As far as Roxas was concerned Sora's onesie wasn't entirely appealing.

"I mean that you don't have to dress the same as him, just maybe make your hair like his, mask your voice and go from there"

"And while we're at it why not just change my personality totally" Roxas mentally bit Zexion's hand off.

"Or we could just see what he says about the plan" Riku shook his head "He's generally on the same wavelength as myself, maybe he'd agree to it, if he doesn't then we'll just carry on."

"True, he is only one mouse against a nigh army" Xemnas smirked cockily

"Then it's settled, we'll start the operation tomorrow, all in favour raise your hands"

The vote was unanimous only Larxene didn't have her hand raised, but she thought the whole thing was a waste of time anyway. Axel slapped his hands together and rubbed them in a slightly sinister fashion.

"Right, where're the good pubs?"

---

The tavern was packed thanks to the odd twenty people that had invited themselves in. Singing and cheering was echoing throughout as Xemnas and Cid were seeing who could drink the most in a minute, so far it was a draw.

"Come on superior!!" Demyx giggled leaning on Axel and Roxas

"Beat that fogey!" Yuffie jumped around

Cid and Xemnas stared at each other with a raised eyebrow, Cid nodded at Xemnas and he nodded back

"It's a tie."

"What!!??" the group cried in dismay

"Saïx if you'd be so kind as to get me a bucket, I think those drinks are about to say hello again"

Cid staggered to his feet and collapsed on a sofa chair in the far corner, clutching his head.

"Ya know, I should win, I'm not hurlin everywhere"

While the groups were tending to Cid and Xemnas, Roxas pulled a slightly dazed Axel into a dark corner.

"Axel, there's something I want to tell you about that happened earlier"

"What's that?" Axel's head was swimming, so he quickly took a seat before he fell down.

"Hayner told me something...and I don't think you'll like it"

"What's the twit saying now?" his expression turned from nigh headache to stone serious

"He said he likes me."

Axel stood up quickly "You didn't do anything I take it"

"No, no of course not, but he also said he didn't trust you..."

"He doesn't know shit about me!"

"I know, I tried to tell him that, but maybe you two could try and get to know each other at some point, avoid any impending fights"

Axel grumbled and bit his lip, tearing a small amount of the flesh off in anxiety. He was worried this'd happen, he'd seen the way Hayner looked at Roxas which was probably why he was so aggressive towards him.

"I'll try. But I know what he's like, he'll try and provoke me into a verbal argument-"

"And I know what you're like as well, so try and keep a lid on that temper"

"If you say so, I'll try" Axel hooked an arm around Roxas' neck and pulled him onto his lap, then squeezed the blonde tightly. "I don't want to lose you again"

"How can you say stuff like that Axel? You say we don't have emotions, but then you go and-" Axel took a-hold of Roxas' chin and pressed his lips against the younger with a considerable amount of pressure. He let a hand slid up the back of Roxas' neck to make sure he wouldn't flake out, while kissing him a little more passionately. Roxas however wasn't quite sure what had just hit him, he felt Axel's very warm lips against his, and not feeling like he was going to stop anytime soon, the sweet taste of blue WKD seeping through his own slightly parted lips...then Axel then pulled back. "Do that..."

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything, and the technicalities of what we are doesn't apply" he beamed.

"Shut up you sap!" Roxas buried his face that was going a colour similar to his harasser's hair. Axel just laughed and continued hugging the teen swaying slightly along with the song in the background.

Leon was stood outside the tavern; he groaned and smacked his head backwards against the wall lightly. This was ridiculous, the twat had seemed totally genuine and then he had to go and ruin it all for himself. Why'd he have to be so cold towards him? Was it really because he was scared of what Seifer would think of the real him?

"You look stressed" Cloud rubbed his eyes the alcohol had finally hit him after his hour of immunity

"I was talking to Seifer earlier" Leon sighed, "We ended up watching the eternal sunset for about 10 minutes together...talking about stuff...he then put his arms around my neck, then rested his head on mine..."

"What happened?" Cloud scratched the back of his head

"I threw him over my shoulder."

"What? He sounded like he was being nice why'd you do it?"

"I don't know why I did it" Leon grabbed his head and ruffled his hair in annoyance, making a groaning noise while doing so. He stopped and his hair was askew with a mournful expression on his face "I just started getting the naggy voice in the back of my head, telling me he's just playing me and that it was just some big joke to him"

"Was it?"

"...I don't think it was...not from the expression he was making"

"What did he say?"

"It was more what I said, I told him he was just an annoying add-on to my life and he just...lost all his motivation to do stuff..."

"Feelings involved or not, I'd be pretty hurt if someone I knew said I was just an annoying add-on"

"He then told me if I changed my mind about my answer then I should find him back at sunset hill..."

"He's just stood there?" Cloud's head jerked back slightly

"That's the impression I got" Leon sighed "What am I going to do?"

"First off you need to get rid of that attitude, I'm meant to be the 'emo' one remember? Seifer doesn't strike me as the kind of person that'd play someone's emotions."

"But you **don't** know him Cloud! I was the one who grew up around him, you haven't seen the sides of him that I have. He's been messing with my head since we were little, one minute playing it off like he doesn't give a damn and the next being a perfectly nice guy. All I can do is bitch back at the guy, I'm sorry but I'd just sabotage this opportunity"

"Leon!" Cloud grabbed the brunette by the collar and slammed his back against the wall "Think yourself lucky to have the person you love still within human reach! He's offering himself on a platter to you and all you can do is just list all the reasons not to give it a try! If things don't work out then you can at least leave this world without him!" Cloud's eyes were burning bright mako but were glazed over slightly with a watery sheen, his lips twitching and his fists shaking. "But Hyne so help me if you don't try I will kill you!"

Leon bit his lip; he'd stuck his foot in it big time, that person...Zack Fair.

"Cloud, I'm sorry"

"Just go see him you idiot." Cloud shoved him away while turning away and shielding his eyes from sight with his hand; his voice cracking.

Leon reached out then thought better of it, the ex-SOLDIER had a nasty temper on him and he wasn't about to try and force anything.

The blonde heard the brunette trudging off towards sunset hill, before he hastily sprinted to the inn they were staying in, got the key off the receptionist and shut himself in his room. He choked on nothing but air as he slid down the back of the door and covered his mouth. Muffled sniffs and the odd stifled cry escaped his lips as he hunched forwards. His face, his beautiful thick raven hair, that damn smile...Damn it all Zack, why was it him? Cloud lamented mentally Why couldn't he have died in his place?

"Cloud!" the door hammered behind him, making him jump and grunt in surprise.

"What?" He tried to be as quiet as he could about sniffing.

"Can I come in?" the Wutai ninja asked quietly

"Give me a minute" Cloud darted up and splashed his face in the sink, not bothering to wipe it off, it hid the tears well. He returned to open the door to an out of breath girl

"You left without saying anything, we all heard you yelling at Leon and got worried..."

"It's fine now. I just got tired so I came back"

"Oh" Yuffie pouted "You know every girl under the sun knows the splash your face with water trick. It only works on guys"

Cloud froze, he forgot she was a ninja, she would have been able to follow him the second he left the tavern and he wouldn't have known.

"I suppose you want me to talk about it?" Cloud clammed up swiftly

"No, because everyone who knows you well enough, knows what that was about" Yuffie smiled sympathetically and rubbed his shoulder "I was close with Zack too, I thought we may as well have been siblings. It doesn't take a genius to see that you two were made for each other, and that too much was left unsaid." Cloud froze; she'd got it straight off the bat "You wanted to tell him so badly didn't you?"

Before the blonde could reply in coherent words he felt the lump return, so in defence he covered his mouth with his pale hand; biting his lips. Yuffie led him to the bed, sat him down and nodded at him. With that one sign to show everything let loose.

"How can Leon be so fickle? It's not fair how anyone can do that, they see the opportunity and they hesitate!" Cloud slumped his face into his hands as be bent forwards.

"I get it now Cloud" The blonde looked up at her quizzically "You're so aggressive about this because you're worried the same thing will happen to him, because you think he's throwing away the chance you got but did the same as he is now."

"I sound so childish don't I?"

"Not really, just someone who cares a lot more than they want to"

"I don't like getting as worked up about this as I do, but I just wish I could have told him"

"Maybe you'll get the chance someday?"

"Maybe..." Cloud slumped against Yuffie's shoulder and sighed heavily.

---

Leon wheezed as he reached the top of the hill, only to be met with no one there. He grit his teeth and kicked the dust, he'd run all that way for nothing, he knew he wouldn't be here! Angrily he slumped onto the ground and sprawled out, full well knowing that it probably wasn't the best thing to do when feeling like he was about to suffer an asthma attack (which he didn't even **have **as a medical condition).

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the deep orange sky laced with touches of pink and yellow, it was almost poetic looking at it; something straight out of a watercolour painting...

"I didn't think you were that eager to make things right with me" Before Leon knew it, his wrists were pinned for the second time that day, by the same person in the same place.

"I didn't think you were coming" Leon grunted, "Would get the hell off of me?!"

"Well, only if you decide to say what you're really thinking, then I'll get off" Seifer smirked. Leon seemed to ponder this challenge for a few more seconds, staring straight into Seifer's piercing eyes. Biting his lip, his eyes narrowed. "Thought of it?"

"I'm trying to think of how to word this...don't rush me or I'll bitch at you again" Leon grumbled

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you. By the way while you're thinking I didn't happen to tell you how very sexy your woman-swagger is when you were walking up here?" he replied with a proud grin.

Leon choked and his eyes grew wide, "I do not swagger!"

"Yes you do, I couldn't help but watch your arse as it was so beautifully swaying from side to side as you sauntered up here"

"I will kill you in a minute...why the hell were you staring at my arse in the first place??"

"I thought that was fairly obvious Leon, do keep up." Seifer lowered his face inches away from the brunette's letting his barely audible whisper dance and tickle his ear. Leon's eyelids lowered as he let a light sigh escape his slightly parted lips. "If I wasn't worried about being smacked in the spine again I'd take advantage of those lips..."

"Then why don't you test your luck? Maybe I'm feeling nice" Leon returned the smirk, cheeks in a slightly rosy flush.

Seifer laughed, he released the grip on Leon's wrists, then nuzzled his face into the brunette's smooth neck; breathing lightly against it sending shivers down Leon's body. Slowly he worked his way up and was millimetres away from Leon's face, when he felt a pair of delicate but forceful hands yank his face down, making their lips crash together. And there Seifer was thinking Leon would be docile...

Leon felt his eyes roll back under their lids as he tasted more and more of the blonde's lips, he was expecting them to be rough, how wrong he was; they tasted like strong sugary coffee, Leon couldn't be sure if that was his regular drink, or if he'd just had one, either way...he loved it.

"Is there...any particular reason you taste of coffee?" Leon panted as Seifer began planting light kisses down Leon's neck

"Why else did you always down it at one o'clock in the morning when you had an assignment due in the first lesson?" Seifer traced Leon's neck with the tip of his tongue exhaling the whole way up to his ear and finally breathed "More energy to do _things_."

"You have such a big ego on you" Leon moaned, feeling his back arch under his rival's touch, his eyelids fluttered again, his hand entwining his fingers in Seifer's short blonde hair.

"Wanna see something else that's big?" Seifer was the playfully slapped by Leon round the back of the head

"Defiantly, have a big ego."

"Well, if you'd let me get those belts that cling to your butt like glue off, then I'd gladly show you."

"Only if you promise to not hold back" Leon bit Seifer's ear harder than he'd received getting a silent shocked groan out of the man.

"If that's the only way you can answer my question then I like the answer." Seifer hurriedly yanked the three leather belts off half throwing them next to them on the ground, then beginning a struggle with the clinging leather trousers, forgetting completely about Leon's boots, who just absently kicked them off along with his socks. Then came the rushed removal of his jacket and vest, the blonde knelt down, pulled the brunette onto his lap, gripping his lower back with one hand, with the other grabbed the furry collar and yanked; Leon beat him to getting his vest off.

Flinging his own clothes off like a true pro, Seifer pushed Leon down into the dusty grass and without warning split his legs roughly, pushed them back with one hand and with the rammed his middle finger into the puckered opening.

Leon's eyes widened as he sharply gasped for air at the burning sensation he was experiencing, at that point he abruptly realised where they were, was about to protest when the blonde began moving his finger around jerkily. The brunette grabbed fistfuls of grass in his grip and moaned loudly, rocking his hips against the feeling. It hurt like hell, but he was enjoying the sensation, despite his muscles contracting against the intruding extremity.

"Sei-Seifer...Oh sweet Hyne!" Leon's head rolled back as he groaned throatily, his body aching for the touch.

"Ready for the next one?" Seifer licked the brunette's neck again painfully slowly.

"Don't keep me in suspense" Leon rocked harder against the digit, Seifer smirked and shoved his index finger in, allowing him deeper than before. "Oh my god!" Leon shrieked, tearing several strands of grass out of the ground.

"Do I get the feeling Leon..." Seifer paused, and smirked, he jolted his fingers roughly "That you're a virgin?"

Leon whined in a high pitch as Seifer pulled his fingers out nearly the full way then rammed them back in and carried on his assault.

"I was...saving myself...I didn't throw it away like you did" Leon gripped tightly at Seifer's back as he strained to get a third finger in a little soon. "Damnnit that hurts!"

"It'll feel good in a minute, you'll get used to it" Seifer kissed his neck again gently "besides it's not my fingers you have to worry about"

"What?" Leon looked down and saw Seifer's own unattended erection and nearly choked on his saliva "That fits inside me??"

"If I'm lucky" Seifer beamed, Leon wrenched his eyes shut and cursed in panic. "If you panic it won't, you just have to relax"

"How can I relax? I'm spread eagle in the middle of a public place in the middle of the night, with you in between my thighs, about to leave an indent of me in the ground, and you're telling me to relax??"

"I would have thought the thrill of it would have made it easier, closet pervert"

"You would say that...exposureist... oh sweet Gaia!" Seifer had removed his fingers during Leon's spasm, scissored his opening and was pressing his length against him. "I'm going to tear in half!" Leon screeched, his eyes wide, mouth gaping and the burning sensation was making him feel as though he were on fire. "Seifer, it hurts!" the brunette dropped his grip on his back and was covering his face as he felt heated tears of pain streaming down his face.

Seifer paused, his body twitching, barely a few centimetres inside, he'd only seen Leon in this much pain once before, and that was when they were younger in the orphanage. Leon had managed to slip and nearly shatter his ankle on some rocks by the river, and he was the only one around to tend to him. It was the only time he'd seen him cry...except for now.

"Hey, it's ok; I'll slow it down if you want" Seifer leant forward, and wrapped his arms round the back of Leon's neck pulling him up closer. "I thought you'd be able to handle it, let me know when the pain eases"

"It's only going to ease if you keep going...my body'll get used to it as it goes along" Leon hoped.

"If that's what you want, but you'll have to trust me and stop panicking" Seifer pulled the brunette onto his lap and leant back on his knees, then stretched his own legs out.

"I've trusted you since you returned from the sorceress..." Leon whispered, as he rested his face on the crook of Seifer's neck.

With that, Seifer smiled to himself; then began lowering Leon onto his length once more, this time with a little more ease whilst trying to be as painless to Leon as possible. He knew that wasn't possible though.

After a lot of painful yells on Leon's part and some soothing on Seifer's the two were finally connected, however Leon looked so dizzy he was about to pass out.

"You ready?" Seifer breathed in his ear deeply

"I've been ready for this for so long..."

"Still want it rough?"

"Does Selphie still like to read it rough?" Seifer smirked at the comment and obliged.

Sharply the blonde pulled out of the brunette and just as quickly jolted his hips upwards back inside him; the howl from Leon and the subtle slap of bare skin on skin was divine. His face was flushed heavily a rich red, his mouth hanging open, eyes wrenched shut and exhaling deeply, wailing, begging and pleading for the blonde to keep going. Seifer wasn't about to deny the overcome brunette that was riding him any pleasures possible.

"Let me...get on top" Seifer grunted, Leon was unbelievably tight and his muscles constantly contracting really wasn't helping matters of him keeping control and not coming before all the fun was over. The brunette was a little too close to the edge already to really be able to reply, so in response he wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist as once again Seifer shifted his balance and Leon was on his back.

"Seifer, Oh hyyyyyne!" Leon covered his mouth with both hands as he felt Seifer bury himself deeper inside him, his pace was faster and with the speed came more friction and aggression behind each swift jerk of his hips. To Leon he felt sandwiched between the harshly solid ground below him and Seifer's bulked frame pressing hard against him, it was almost impossible to breathe.

The blonde noticed as he carried on pounding inside him Leon's legs twitched and couldn't stay up where they were without help, so he shifted them just so his calves were resting on his shoulders resulting in the blonde being able to get deeper.

"Y-you're taking this, ugh, oddly well" Seifer grunted "I'm nearly in all the way"

"If you go any deeper I think I will split!" Leon's voice was cracked, shrill and hoarse from his wailing and erratic breathing, "I think I'm on fire!"

"I think..you're about to...come" Seifer heaved as he grabbed a hold of Leon's hips as he jerked harshly inside the brunette, hitting a point that made his body convulse, his eyes widen and lose his words. Leon wasn't really sure quite what his body was doing, the pressure that had built up in his crotch was about finally burst out of him as he felt Seifer's large hands pushing and pulling him on and off his solid erection hastily. Then it hit him, he felt a strong contraction of his muscles around Seifer and his own pulsating length went from leaking to releasing. The brunette screamed one last time as he grabbed and clawed at the blonde's shoulders. Seifer merely gritted his teeth and gave a sharp grunt as he spilt his own seed inside his tortured lover, the soft tight pleasure around him was only getting tighter as he continued hammering away trying to drag his orgasm out for as long as possible.

All they could hear was the late night crickets chirping, the odd cheer from the tavern and the ocean roaring behind them; that and their own heavy breathing. Leon felt drained, satisfied, yet ached greatly. Seifer however felt a wave of relief wash over him, he couldn't recall how long ago it was that he had slept with someone who he'd been able to go full out with, let alone how long he'd been thinking of Leon when he was alone and severely horny.

"Seifer...I don't think I'll be able to walk..." Leon droned with a heavily gravelled voice, his throat was like sandpaper and could barely swallow.

"That's ok, I'll carry you." Seifer's arms held him strong above the worn out ex-virgin "This'll hurt I can guarantee it."

"I'm too tired to notice anything..." Leon lazily replied, he felt a slight burning sensation but it was eased by the swiftly cooled liquid that was sticking to Seifer's limp length, and seeped down his legs, his own seed was decorating his stomach in a pattern similar to a 5 year old given PVA glue or paint.

"Let's get you home, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Seifer yanked his discarded underwear back on, then his trousers. He tilted his head and looked down at Leon's heaving chest as he wheezed for air. Seifer then wrapped his jacket around the brunette to keep him warm as he picked him up; the walk to his apartment was quiet, but all he needed to hear was the sound of Leon's light breath as he slept in his arms.

* * *

Next chapter will hopefully be coming sooner than this one, I've just had a lot of work and a busy few weeks to finish this chapter (let alone inspiration) reviews please XD


	4. The Journey Begins

The morning after, and the morning that everyone begins their journeys. But just what is it that Leon's so insecure about?

No songs in this chapter ^_^U

* * *

The tavern awoke slowly, Axel yawned to find his partner cuddled up to him closely trying to stay warm. The redhead shivered, it was freezing in there. Obviously the heating turned off at some ungodly hour of the morning, he sighed and looked down at Roxas. When he looked up Hayner was stood there, his arms folded and leaning against the door frame of the tavern.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." He said bitterly.

"What's your problem with me?" Axel shook his head again, it was throbbing; damned hangovers.

"My problem is that I hate you. You just waltz in here unannounced and act like you can do whatever you like."

"Roxas told me about your feelings for him." Axel tilted his head with a pleased smirk "It's sweet and all kid, but he's made up his mind, he likes me and there's nothing you can do about it."

"He's never said he has!" Hayner clenched his fists

"Last night says otherwise, he didn't mind me touching that so very fragile body of his. He told me to keep doing it, likewise, he didn't mind me kissing those perfectly tasting lips either" Axel lifted Roxas' lip body and placed kisses down his neck, making the sleeping teen hum slightly in his sleep.

"Get off of him!"

"He doesn't mind, frankly he sounds like he's enjoying it"

"If you two are going to argue do it outside, my head friggin hurts!" Cid barked from the other side of the bar.

Axel removed his leather gloves with his teeth and then let his hand wander slowly down Roxas' form. He knew it was getting Hayner tense, but he did so love winding up people he knew hated him. He rested his hand on Roxas' (at that angle) prominent hip bone and let his thumb massage the crook of it, Roxas blushed and sighed.

"Get your filthy hands off him!"

"He's no different than I am Hayner!" Axel spat. Roxas stirred slightly. "I am a Nobody and so is he, we don't feel anything!"

"Then why do you feel so attached to him, and why does he show such vivid emotions?"

Axel stopped, Hayner had a point, that was the reason he'd pulled Roxas away from them in the first place, to try and understand that. The fact of the matter was that no one really knew exactly if Roxas _was_ a Nobody or not, he fit the category nicely, he even had the X in his name, making it an anagram of Sora's. But the emotional pattern didn't fit, was this maybe because Sora was one _so_ pure of heart that his nobody retained his emotions?

"I'm talking to you!" Hayner stormed over to the redhead and glared at him.

"I-"

"Hey guys, guess whose clothes I found on Sunset hill?" Yuffie came in running, brandishing a pair of black silk boxer shorts, a familiar pair of trousers, vest shirt and jacket.

"What's the commo-" Cloud rubbed his eyes wandering in then seeing the prize Yuffie was giggling over so proudly "Those are Leon's!"

"Did he go streaking in the middle of the night?" Axel laughed

"Well guess whose shoes I found there too?"

"Cloud's?"

"No!" Cloud barked

"Seifer's!" Yuffie giggled

"They didn't?"

"It appears so, considering the area around where his clothes were, the dirt's all roughed up, and there's some suspicious white goop-"

"Ok that's enough thank you!" Cloud covered the ninja's mouth hastily.

"So you recon they're at his flat?" Axel prodded the sleeping Roxas

"Most likely"

--

Leon groaned he felt the warm twilight hit his skin; he just wanted some extra hours sleep, was that so much to ask? He yanked the duvet over his head, moaning at the brightness of the light

"Uuugh...someone turn out the sun it's too bright..." he groaned

"Easier said than done Leon" he heard a muffled response.

Leon cast his eyes around under the duvet, he met with a pair of legs and a-

"Whoa!!!!" Leon sat up sharply "What am I doing in here??"

His eyes met with his rival's greeny blue eyes, blinking blankly. Looking down from his book, Seifer tilted his head.

"I carried you here after we were up at sunset hill"

"We did-" Leon winced as he tried to remember what happened, his eyes widened as he recalled the night of passion he'd spent with Seifer. He bit his lip as he let out a deep exhale of air when he thought back.

"Ah so you remember now?" Seifer closed the book and placed it on the side table; he leant over and pulled the brunette closer to his equally naked form. "When are you guys going to be going?"

Leon froze; what the hell had he just done? "Seifer where the hell are my clothes?"

Seifer paused for a second then covered his mouth, he laughed slightly and pulled Leon into his arms, the brunette felt the blonde pressing against his back, and inhaled sharply.

"It seems I left then back at sunset hill..." Seifer bit his lip with a sheepish yet amused expression.

"You left them there!! Those were all the clothes I had packed!" Leon squirmed in fury trying to get up.

"Does it really matter if they are found? Only your friends and those who met you will know whose they are"

"That's not the point!"

"What's the big problem? You haven't lost your sense of pride I'll say that much"

"They're my sodding clothes!!"

"I'll lend you some of mine" Seifer's embrace tightened around Leon "So calm down, it's not the end of the world"

Leon didn't like the way his body was reacting, he was starting to have thousands of second thoughts about this all; he panicked.

"Seifer I want to go."

"What?"

"I gave it a chance and I don't want to be here right now, just let me go"

"Leon, cool it, seriously"

"Don't tell me to cool it!" he tried his best to pull Seifer's arms off of his torso, but the larger man held strong.

Before Leon knew it, Seifer had flipped him on his back and pinned him to the mattress.

"Leon, think about what you're saying, last night you could have stopped me at any point and I'd have gotten off, but you didn't tell me to, so I didn't" He ran his large hand down Leon's smaller frame sending shivers up the brunette's spine. "I don't know what you want from me Leon, I've told you all that you have asked me, what more is it you crave from me?"

Leon couldn't speak, words were cluttered in his head and caught in his throat, so many people he'd cared for in the past had left him, what made Seifer any different, he'd left him multiple times, how was this going to be any different?

"Let me go..." Leon exhaled "I have to go..."

"No you don't, you know you don't" Seifer sounded incredibly uneasy; he wasn't sure what had brought all of this on.

"Just go get my clothes Seifer!" Leon tried squirming around again, but couldn't get out of Seifer's grip.

"I'll go get them. But you'd better explain to me what this means before I let you put them on and leave" Seifer, groaned in annoyance.

He let go of Leon's waist reluctantly and yanked his pyjama bottoms on, then his boots and slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong ya know?" Rai cringed as he saw Seifer storm past him and Fuu.

"Insecure." Fuu simply said.

"What?" Seifer spat, assuming she was talking about him

"Leon."

"Leon's insecure? About what? I've told him everything he could possibly need to know"

"He needs to know you won't leave him again."

Seifer paused, it made sense but surely Leon wasn't _that_ worried about him...gods what had everything he'd done to him in the past turned him into in Leon's eyes?

"I've gotta go get some stuff I left at the tavern last night"

"Yuffie's got Leon's clothes ya know" Rai, rubbed the back of his head.

"Crap, I'll be quick, get him breakfast if he wants it, just keep him here" Seifer slammed the door behind him.

"Food." Fuu nodded at Rai.

--

Leon twisted and turned under the sheets, this was all so damn confusing, he thought he wanted him, but that nagging voice was back again.

"Dressed?" Fuu appeared around the door with a tray, toast and a large mug of tea were balanced properly on it

"No, but I really don't care right now" Leon yanked a pillow over his face.

"I know what you're thinking about him" Fuu put the tray on the table beside Leon and sat on the bed side with her arms folded

"Pardon?" Leon pulled the pillow off his face and gave her a quizzical look, she was _talking_. Talking for Hyne's sake!

"You're worried he's going to run off again without you, like he did when the sorceress tempted him to join her."

"There's nothing between-" Leon tried to protest

"There has to be otherwise Seifer wouldn't be trying so hard to stop you leaving."

"So he's been saying..."

"You're very distrusting of him, understandably, but still. You need to work out when a person's being real with you and what your feelings are towards him. Only you can finalise what it is between you two."

"I just don't know right now. Last night I just let myself go and I honestly don't regret it. But this morning...I just panicked. I didn't know what to do; he was acting as if nothing had happened!"

"Was he really? Or was he acting as if something did happen in his own way?"

"He was being no different to how he was last night...""He's always had a thing for you, you realise that right?"

"Seriously?"

"When we were younger, back in the orphanage, he gave you his big furry jacket because you were cold didn't he?"

"Um...yes"

"He only does that for people he feels he needs to protect or feels respect for. He gave me the jacket after I'd been in a fight with 3 guys bigger than me; that was for respect. He gave his jacket to Rinoa to keep her warm too, but it was a sign he felt he needed to protect her."

"So which was I?"

"Seifer was never sure if he needed to protect you, or give his respect to you as a friend"

"So he was just as confused as I am?"

"Yes, but he decided he'd settle it between."

"So...he protects me because he respects me?"

"Something like that."

"I haven't heard you talk this much since he left..."

"The time called for it. If you're so confused then you should test how he really feels. It's cruel but you'll get a feeling."

"What do I do?"

"Simple; eat breakfast, take some of his clothes and head off back to your group."

"I couldn't do that to him!"

"Well you want to think about it don't you? This way you'll be able to tell from his reaction"

"...I don't want to but sure"

"Take some of my jeans and one of Seifer's shirts, you'll fit them better"

Leon snarled back at Fuu's teasing remark; she left the room to find a pair of jeans for the brunette, while he fumbled around in Seifer's underwear drawer. He felt like such a pervert. Once he found a pair he liked he slipped them on, and fumbled around looking for t-shirts, before he found a very loose fitting t-shirt, it smelt nice...he thought to himself as he slipped it on.

"Take these and you can sneak out, it's a good 10 minutes walk to the tavern from here, so you've got plenty of time, just take the route by the sandpit and you'll be fine." Fuu threw the very baggy jeans at him, he vaguly caught them before he tripped over his own feet.

"Won't Seifer get mad at you two?"

"He knows you're good at escaping without people noticing, he'd understand"

"We'll leave the window open for you, ya know, say you climbed out or something" Rai smiled slightly.

"Thanks you guys, I can see why Seifer sees you as good friends" Leon nodded at the two of them with a quick smile, then darted out of the apartment.

--

"Can I get his clothes back please, he's having a spaz attack without them!" Seifer yelled as he chased after the nimble Wutai girl

"I wanna hold 'em for a little longer!" she giggled back

"Damn pervert!!"

"Says the man who was having sex in a public place!!" Yuffie was just finding this all amusing, whereas Seifer looked ready to kill something.

"Shut up!!"

Cloud yawned and watched the two running around in circles, as Yuffie passed him he swiftly snatched the garments and then handed them to Seifer.

"Aaw...you ruined my fun Cloud!" Yuffie pouted

"Yes, because you know how much Leon bitches if people touch his clothes?" Yuffie shook her head "That's why he does all his own washing back at Hollow Bastion."

"Why's he so uptight about it?"

"I haven't a clue, but he's always moody in the morning because he wants more sleep than everyone else, so stop complaining and let him have his clothes back, besides you don't know where they've been!"

"I know where _these _have been" Yuffie grinned stretching the elasticised top of Leon's boxers. Seifer quickly snatched them off her.

"I need to have a talk with Seifer, now scoot you." Cloud pushed the wutai girl back inside the tavern, then turned to face Seifer slowly "Now. How did things go?"

"They were fine last night, but he was panicking this morning about it" Seifer frowned heavily "I really can't read the guy, it's so frustrating. One minute he wants me the next he doesn't"

"He's insecure about a lot of things" Cloud sighed and rested against the metal railing

"Fuu said the same thing. What more can I do?"

"Give him what he apparently wants." Cloud smirked "He'll realise what he really wants if you do."

"So I just let him go without saying a word?"

"Exactly, you can't change how he thinks right now. Don't worry though, I know him well enough to know he'll break."

"You sound oddly bitter about this all"

"I just think he's wasting time." Cloud's tone turned stony as he gave Seifer an unreadable glance.

"Whatever, I've got to get these back to him"

"Sure. Have fun" Cloud put his hands in his pockets and entered the tavern, leaving Seifer by himself. "Hey Cid, what time are we all leaving?"

"Whenever everyone's ready, but we gotta get Roxas, Kairi and Riku a gummiship, Hyne knows where we'll find one around here."

"Damnnit, we've shot ourselves in the foot in a way haven't we?"

"That is unless, half of the restoration committee stays here, and we give them their ship?"

"I don't mind sticking around here" Cloud flatly replied, "Yuffie you wanna stay around here a lil longer?"

"Sure, I wanna see more of the place!" Yuffie was sat over in a corner with Olette nattering on about what (knowing those two) was probably yaoi.

"Well we've got two candidates, who'll be the other?" Cloud wasn't quite sure why he wanted to stay here, but the atmosphere was nice, it was peaceful. But there was something else that told him he needed to stay here; something important.

"Not me." Leon entered the tavern looking half awake and as if he was about to attend a grunge concert. "Hollow Bastion needs several strong fighters and if you're going to stay here I'll have to go."

"So it's not because you're avoiding your lover then?" Cid smirked

"Silencio old man!" Leon growled, Cid put his hands up and went back to helping the bar keep clean the glasses used last night.

"I spoke to Seifer-" Cloud started

"I saw him before I got here, he just said he'd put the clothes in the gummiship and then didn't say anything else."

"Well you did tell him you wanted to go; effectively you used him last night"

"Shove it Cloud, no one said you were an expert on relationships, look at you!"

Cloud's mouth opened into a large snarl "What the hell Leon? I'm trying to help you!"

"And look at where your love advice has landed **you**!"

"Boys!" A stern but calm voice snapped behind them, Aerith entered with a frown plastered on her face. "Leon, Cloud's only trying to help there's no need to be so harsh about it"

"Whatever, I'm packing my stuff." Leon barged past the two his hands in his pockets looking like thunder.

"You ok Cloud?"

"...Never better." The reply was distant, "I'll go book us in for longer at the inn..." Cloud meandered out in half a daze.

"Geez, Leon sure knows all the right buttons to press on someone huh?" Cid lit up another cigarette with a sigh

"Cloud's just still fragile...Leon'll apologise later, Cid I'll stick around here too, someone needs to keep an eye on Cloud"

"Sure thing," he smiled and patted her shoulder, "just make sure he gets through it"

--

As the day passed slowly Cloud couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, it was somewhat unsettling. But it didn't feel like a bad presence per-say...it was familiar, but...twisted from what it was before. It wasn't Sephiroth; they'd left him back at Hollow Bastion. So what could it have been?

Aerith felt this presence too; she dreaded it more than Cloud did, simply because she knew what'd happen if the two met in this presence's current status, things could only get worse from this point.

--

"Alright people, get all your junk inside this thing and we can hit the road!" Axel clapped his hands together then rubbed them, he loved it all. Adventures and for once he knew he wouldn't be beaten up every time he met them. "Which one of us is gonna stick around in Twilight town?"

"I'll stay here" Naminé raised a hand "I know I'm not technically part of the organisation, but we've already got strong forces here now, so it'd be a waste if one of you guys were here"

"Alright then kiddo" Demyx smiled cheerfully as he ruffled her hair.

"Ok where's our first stop?" Kairi scrambled up the step ladder to the gummiship

"According to the map of worlds we have to go to The Land of Dragons" Riku was already buckled in and had gotten comfortable

"Riku!" Xemnas' voice boomed

"What?"

"Take care of that body!"

"Whatever." Riku grumbled, he hated having Xehanort's heartless as his body, it was almost as if Xemnas could perv on him in some way.

"How do I fly this thing?" Roxas' mind boggled at the controls of the ship. So many levers and so many functions, he was sure he'd mess it up.

"If only we had the game controller..." Kairi sighed, thinking back on a film that entailed aliens and lots of men in black suits...

"Shift, I know how to fly these things" Riku picked the blonde up and sat him heavily in the seat he'd previously been occupying.

"Now remember, Gummiships run on happy faces!" Axel grinned sadistically.

"You're kidding...I thought that was something Donald said to shut Sora up?"

"Nope, they do, see you kids at whichever world I've been assigned to" Axel waved as the cockpit closed itself off from the outside world

"..Anyone know any good jokes?" Riku's expression was fairly despairing; he didn't really like forcing smiles.

"Open the cockpit again, I can borrow a joke book off Hayner" Roxas unbuckled himself and flailed as he scrambled out the hatch. "Hayner!"

The dusty blonde jumped as he was walking the other way "What?"

"Dude, can I borrow that dirty joke book you've got?"

"Sure thing, if it helps..." Hayner couldn't understand why they'd need it, but he couldn't turn the guy down, even if he was still technically sulking at him. He was about to throw it, when Cloud took it and threw as hard as he could. "I could have done that"

"You're about 200 yards away; no way could you have reached it"

Roxas squealed as the book came hurtling towards his face, he ducked sharply as it flew over his head and slammed into the back wall, falling awkwardly.

"Thanks" Roxas said sheepishly, picking up the now highly abused joke book.

"No worries, now get your asses out of here, we've got an operation to complete quickly!"

Just as the cockpit was closing, the others outside of it noticed something was a-miss. They were right as a shadow emerged from the ground followed by soldier and large body heartless.

"Crap, this must be the farewell committee!" Larxene groaned

"I'll handle it guys!" Demyx sprung forward, he unleashed a water spell which managed to hit everything, but the heartless. They were all drenched, Axel keeled over as he desperately tried to get all the water off himself.

"Thank you Demyx you idiot" Axel barked as he shivered.

"Sorry" his shoulders hunched as his neck retracted, "I tried!"

"Where are our weapons?" Cloud sucker punched a soldier square in the face.

"We've either packed them or they're not here!" Cid grunted in despair.

"Well, this is your problem now" Xigbar laughed as he stepped back into a portal of darkness, followed by the majority of the organisation except for Demyx and Axel.

"Damn it! If that's teamwork then I don't know what is"

Axel tried to ignite a flame but couldn't, he was soaked. Looking around rapidly for some means of attack, the others were being thrashed by these creatures without their weapons, except for Cloud who was vaguely holding his own against them with his bare fists and brute strength. Then he saw it. Cid's cigarette. Hastily he scrambled to his feet, all in one fluid movement he grabbed the smouldering stick and inhaled as much as possible, his eyes watered at the ash taste. The cigarette crumbled into nothing. Demyx looked over his shoulder and saw what was happening, his eyes widened and then screeched for everyone to get out of the way. That's when he unleashed it.

Without a second thought Axel exhaled deeply, the heartless were met with a huge flurry of flames. The wailing and screeching from the creatures was painful as they turned into ash before their very eyes under nearly pure white flame. With a second inhale of air from the redhead he unleashed a less powerful version of the fire he'd produced before, but was still white hot. The group watched as hearts flew into the sky as one by one the creatures were no more.

"Axel!" Roxas' hands were pressed against the glass

"We have to go" Riku yanked the teen back onto his seat and started the engine, "Kairi start the jokes"

As Axel fell to the ground sharply inhaling and exhaling Demyx put his arm over his shoulder and waved madly at the three teens in the gummiship to go before the next round started up.

"Axel, are you ok?" Demyx bit his lip.

"Fine...someone get me some ice water, my lungs feel like they're on fire..." Axel wheezed.

"That was so stupid you realise that, you could have killed yourself"

"I wasn't even using my full power" the redhead smirked back cockily.

"That was my last cigarette" Cid pouted.

"I'm sure you'll live" Cloud tried desperately to wipe the black sludge that was on his fists off; he assumed it was their equivalent to blood. "Ugh, let's get back to the tavern. Hayner, Pence Olette, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah...cool" the trio's eyes were wide in awe.

* * *

Next chapter in progress, enter the land of dragons


End file.
